Finally!
by RedFlash1027
Summary: Alex Fresh was just leaving her whole life behind to start a new one...Here she can't believe who she meets..its Finally happening! xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox xoxoxASFJeromexoxox ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: New School-New Life

**Hey guys! So this is the first story I am seriously interested in writing! I've been inspired by a lot of people so I decided to give it a try **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…slap dat follow button with your forehead…xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

It was a rainy day in Canada, and minecrafter Alex Fresh was currently recording with her friend Ryan.

"Heyyyyyyyy doods its time for some more of dem Hungeer Gaammmeeesss! Im here with Beastly738 (made up in game names until the famous people part :P) and were ready to chop up dem skulls!" As you can tell Alex is a big Merome fan…

"Well I dunno bout you but im getting some of dat loot!"

"WHAT?! THE GAMES STARTED?! Crap crap crap im getting chopped! Get over here now Ryan! I don't wanna die!"

"Calm yourself Lex im on my way and I gots you your favorite weapon!"

"Dat stone axe?" I inquired.

"Yeeeaaaa bowdies" (bowdies is pronounced bow-dees [I just started saying that and wanted to incorporate it into the story])

Somehow we had made it to the deathmatch, and then it hit me. We were in a game with BAJANCANADIAN AND ASFJEROME!

"No freakin way!" we both screamed at the same time.

The only way we knew how to beat them was dodge all Mitch's arrows and Jerome's swipes of Betty. Shockingly we chopped up Jerome first, then Mitch. My jaw dropped when this happened.

"Well guys that was le Hunger Games with Beastly738 and shockingly BAJANCANADIAN AND ASFJEROME (yes im gonna say that in caps all the time)! Be sure to comment rate and subscribe! See ya guys next time! BestofLex signing off!"

"Well that was fun Ryan…I cant believe im going to start goin at a different school tomorrow….Im gonna miss you.."

"Me to Lex, but we can always skype and stuff, so it wont be so bad…"

"Yea but your my only friend here, and tomorrow Im going to a new school…I don't likes me my odds…"

"Youll be fine Lexy (That's what my mom used to call me and Ryan had picked up on that so it was special) Hey I gotta go now though… talk to ya later!"

And that was it. No more friends to talk to, and tomorrow was the first day at a NEW school. I was terrified.

**~Time Lapse of sleeping stuff :P~**

"Lex come on! You do not want to miss your first day of school!"

_That's what you think._ (Italics means thinking btw) Despite my thoughts, I got ready. I quickly pulled on some black leggings and an oversized blue sweater. I quickly ran a comb through my shoulder length nutmeg hair and grabbed my bag.

**~Time Lapse of car ride :P~**

I walked in and looked at the clock. _Crap!_ I was 10 minutes late! I couldn't believe it! I quickly made my way to the front desk

"Your Late"

"I know im just new here and I was wondering—"

"Oh you're the new girl! We haven't had a new student in years! Here's a map of the school and your schedule! Have a great day!"

With this the receptionist shoved Alex (or Lex) on her way. She finally found it and realized she was another 5 minutes late. Opening the door, she found that this was Biology class.

"And who might you be?" A tall man, she assumed to be the teacher asked.

"Well, yes im Alex Fresh and im the new student here and—"

"Oh you're the new girl, there seems to only be one seat left, and its um, in the corner of boys…"

_Great! Just what I need! A bunch of stuck up rich boys laughing at me! Just keep calm, and keep your head down…nothing will happen..nothing.._

"You will not believe this biggums! Some chick and her friend came into the game last night and chopped us both up! She even chopped her friend before he had a chance to get his barings! First she chops Jerome and then me! I couldn't believe it!"

_Wait wait! Did he just say—JEROME! NO FREAKING WAY THAT VOICE MUST BE…BAJAN CANADIAN!_

**Well how's that for a first chapter? I hope you guys enjoy and if you do, be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead! xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Anyways if this can get up to say 50 views and a few reviews, I might do a Q/A!**

**Chop Chop Buddies! **

**Coralninja signing out! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Building Friendships

**Hey guys! So a lot of you really liked my first chapter, and a few really wanted a second one up ASAP! I am suppppeeerrr happy about that! And just a quick thanks to kallistarockz cause she helped me realize I was moving the story along to quickly…**

**Anyways…HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! And if you do….slap dat follow/favorite button with your forehead….xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_No way this is happening! Just play it cool! Don't say anything you'll just embarrass yourself! _

"So you're the new girl!" a voice infront of me said.

Slowly I looked up and my eyes met with the smooth brown eyes of the BajanCanadian himself.

"Um..yea im Alex Fresh, but just call me Lex.."

"Does Lexy work?" asked the guy next to me, who I quickly recognized as Jerome. **(yes of course I know he lives in the US but where would the story be without him or any of the other members of Team Crafted!) **

"Sure I guess"

"So Lexy where'd you move here from?" asked Mitch (BajanCanadian).

"Actually I moved here from Illinois…so the cold here doesn't bother me as much."

"That's good. Last time we got a new kid in the grade, the family left cause they couldn't deal with anything. Bunch a wimps. Im glad to see that you aren't though."

_Is this really happening?! Am I legitimately having a normal everyday conversation with Jerome and Mitch from youtube?!_

"Im glad too..I think im gonna like it here in Canada, once I get new friends that is,"

_DID I SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD! GOSH WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT!_

"Well doesn't look like you've got far to look cause it seems you've struck up a friendship with me and biggums here almost instantly!" responded Jerome in such a casual tone I was shocked.

"Yea that is pretty cool" I said as casual as I could.(_Considering im dying inside from excitement and happiness and all that fun stuff_)

"Wanna maybe hang out with us later?" Mitch asked.

_YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES! Wow I make things sound like I was just proposed to…_

"Sure where do you wanna hang?"

"How bout my place..we can watch movies or something like that.."

"Sure when?"

"5 o'clock sound good?"

"Yup I'll be there! Um where exactly do you live?"

"Here" he said as he scribbled down something on a piece of paper. "Look for apartment 135 and just knock."

"Ok."

**~Time Lapse~ (Yes there will be a lot of these cause I don't want the story to be extremely monotonous)**

_Am I seriously going to the BajanCanadian's house today! Thank goodness dad could care less about what I do, ever since mom died he doesn't seem to care… SNAP OUT OF IT LEX DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! Okay now what to wear, what to wear._

I soon decided on a pair of gray leggings and a light pink sweater. I quickly threw my hair into a messy French braid and headed to my car.

**~Mitch's POV (yes these are here now as well)~**

_Okay so now Lexy is coming over…wait why am I so nervous…im never this nervous…SNAP OUT OF IT BIGGUMS… okay…HOLY FREAKIN CRAP I TOTALLY FORGOT TO CLEAN UP! Wait why do I care so much about this?! UHGGG WHATS WRONG WITH ME TODAY!_

"Heeeyyy Buddy" I heard from the hallway, obviously Jerome. "I think I might have to duck out a little early tonight, you think that will be a problamo?"

"Naah I think I'll survive without my Jerome insert awkward wink here"

_***Ding Dong* (Yes I realize that's kinda stupid)**_

"Crap that's Lexy…do I look fine bro?" _WHY DID I SAY THAT!_

"Umm yea bro..same as usual I guess except a little cleaner…"

As quickly as I could I went to the door to welcome Lexy.

"Hey Lexy" I said as casually as I could. _Gosh shes hot. Wait WHY DID I THINK THAT! _"Come on in, make yourself at home!"

"Ok thanks again for inviting me!" She said almost too casually. _Maybe she is just getting used to me and is still a little shy…_

"What movie should we watch" I asked, playing it cool.

**Cliff hangers maybe? I kinda liked it..tell me what you think in the comments! I tried to slow it down a little by adding in a TON of dialogue…Insert me 'strugglin' **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And if you do….slap dat follow/favorite button with your forehead….xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Oh yea and on the Q/A were already up to 25! Halfway there! Keep it coming guys!**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**Coralninja Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering Things

**Heeeyyyy everyone! I decided since it's the weekend im gonna try to get as many chapters up as I can, but right off the bat im experiencing writers block :P Im also thinking about changing the name of the story cause I do have something planned for the future sooo if you think that's a good idea let me know in the reviews or DM/PM me, whatever suits you **

**WERE UP TO 50 VIEWS AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Q/A TIME! Leave them in the review sections and I will answer them in the authors notes **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead…xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_**~Lex's POV~**_

"Erm- any movie is fine with me" I said, trying to sound casual, but by the look on his face I knew I was failing miserably. _Why cant I just act like myself! This girl im being right now is not me. Im done with this._

"Well I guess we can watch a comedy or horror movie or something…let me go look. If you want any snacks or anything just go in the kitchen and take whatever you want." He said, with confusion in his eyes.

As I went to the kitchen to get a Dr. Pepper (OMG DR PEPPER IS AMAZING), I couldn't help but notice his recording studio. I entered as quietly as I could, which didn't really matter cause nothing could be heard over the sound of CD's clanging against one another. _Wow this is quite the set up he has here…_ I went over to his computer and saw a large pile of Red Bull cans. _Guess now I know why he is always uploading…this must be his secret weapon._

"What are you doing in here?" I heard. _ Busted! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!_

"Just looking around…quite a setup you have here..Its amazing!"

_**~Mitch's POV~**_

_Where is Lex…she went to the kitchen 5 minutes ago. Its not like its that hard to find food! I just restocked.. _With these thoughts I set out looking for her down the hallway. When I found her, she was in the one room I was praying she wouldn't find…The Recording Room.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Just looking around… quite a setup you have here…its amazing!" she said. _Now this is the real Lex im getting to know. I can finally be normal…ish.. _"What do you record here?" she asked.

"You don't know who I am?" _CRAPPIT THAT SOUNDED ALL HIGH AND MIGHTYISH_

"Actually I do know your BajanCanadian, I just didn't want it to be all weird.."

"Oh…" _You're an idiot Mitch. A flat out idiot. _" Why don't we just go watch the movie, did you ever get to the kitchen?"

"No, kinda got distracted… By the way I thought Jerome was gonna hang out with us too..where is he?"

"He had to duck out early, is that okay?" _Please say yes please say yes! SNAP OUT OF IT MITCHELL!_

"Yea that's fine with me! Hey by any chance do you have Dr. Pepper?"

**Okay really short chapter….as I said before, writers block.. anyways I would LOVE it if yall gave me some ideas to throw in to the story and as I said before Im also thinking about changing the name of the story cause I do have something planned for the future sooo if you think that's a good idea let me know in the reviews or DM/PM me, whatever suits you **

**WERE UP TO 50 VIEWS AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Q/A TIME! Leave them in the review sections and I will answer them in the authors notes **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you do…be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead…xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**Coralninja signing out! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Relationships Exposed

**Heyyy guys! SO sorry I haven't been able to write in a while…homework…family's sick..all that fun stuff…ANYWAYS! My writers block is cured at the moment, thanks to **45AngelApocalypse **For helping me with an idea :D Your idea kinda helped me figure out how to work what I had planned into the story easier :D THANKSSS FRIIEEENNNDDDD… okay that was weird, moving on. **

**AHGGGGG UP TO 161 VIEWS AHHHHHHHHHHH! Brb dying :P**

**Okay so I has a big plot twist planned for later in the story soooo for now imma use **45AngelApocalypse's **idea to help with that :D so prepare for some major fluffage hehe…and its kinda building up their relationship and all that fun stuff…**

**Okay im think im ready to write : Music? Check. Snack? Check. No body bugging me for like 3 hours? Check. LETS GET WRITING**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…slap dat follow button with your forehead! xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY (Which is gonna be an uber long chapter for you guys)**

_**Lexy's POV**_

Once I had finally gotten my Dr. Pepper, we went to his living room and started watching The Hunger Games (Shocking right? :P[So I actually haven't seen the hunger games {Any of the movies} yet sooooo I only know what my sister has told me about the movie :P]) I hadn't seen it in ages so I had forgotten many of the parts. I first started making myself look like an idiot when Katniss volunteered as tribute.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU FREAKING IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU VOLUNTEER TO DIE?! GOSH YOUR SUCH A FLIPPIN IDIOT! AHHHGGGG!"

Mitch just sat there chuckling.

_**Mitch's POV**_

_Gosh Lexy is so cute when shes mad…okay why was I fighting my feelings for her earlier? I know how I feel. Guess im not gonna be forever alone :D (_That's totally me btw…lol) _I just hope she feels the same way… _

I couldn't help myself from chuckling at her rage. She eventually calmed down and rested her head on my shoulder. To make myself more comfortable,_ And to be honest to somewhat show my intentions of dating her if that makes any sense, _I put my arm around her shoulders. This seemed to make her snuggle in a little closer to my chest. This made my heart skip a beat (Yes I realize im making Mitch sound like a girlish kinda guy but whatever) _Gosh I hope she cant hear how fast my heart is beating right now…_

_**Lexy's POV**_

I finally seemed to calm down, I settled in to watch the rest of the movie. Sometime while watching, I had leaned onto Mitch's shoulder. He had put his arm around me, im assuming to get more comfortable…and maybe cause he likes me, which made me "naturally" snuggle a little closer to his chest. We stayed like this for the rest of the movie.

When the movie finished, we stayed in the same position for a couple more minutes. After a little while, I looked up at him, and saw him staring at me, slightly smiling.

_**Mitch's POV**__** (sorry for so many of these I just wanted you to have a clear view of what there thinking during the same circumstances)**_

After the movie, we stayed there. She was just sitting, and I was, well, staring at her. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I just kinda sat there smiling.

When she finally looked up, I gazed into her eyes for a little bit. I had never really noticed how distinguished they were. They were like a green, but not quite with a bit of brown in them. What really made them stand out to me was the bright orange line surrounding her pupil (Yes this can actually happen cause I have an orange line around my pupil :P). It was just amazing.

She just looked so gorgeous, and innocent. I couldn't help myself. In the moment I slowly leaned in. My lips brushed against her. She didn't seem shocked at all, but kissed me back. It wasn't one of those nasty ones, but more of a tender moment. When we separated, she just kinda had a pleased look on her face.

"Oh im um-sorry about that…I just kinda got caught up in the moment and I um—"

"Its fine. I kinda liked it…if that's not weird.." she responded with a caring tone to her voice. _This one is a keeper Mitch. Don't let her go flying out of your life. _

_**Lexy's POV**_

_AHHHH HE KISSED ME! OMG OMG DYING! _ The thing that caught me the most off guard was that he wasn't forceful, but more gentle with it. At first he was a little embarrassed and apologized. I quickly responded that it was fine.

"Hey so you were looking at my equipment, and you figured out I was the benja. I take it you know a little bit about Minecraft? After all, how would you know who I was?" He said with a wink.

"You might be shocked, but I saw your last Hunger Games where you got chopped by the girl, what was her name again?" I asked trying to make him think.

"I think it was…BestofLex…NO FREAKIN WAY WAS THAT YOU?!"

"You catch on quick for a benja!" I said with a sly grin.

"Ha ha very funny" he said pulling me into a bear hug. "Lets see if your good enough to escape from le bear hug."

We soon started wrestling with each other (not in a sexual way…I hate reading stuff like that so why would I write about it?) Soon though it was close to 11 and I had to get going.

_**Mitch's POV**_

I had a ton of fun with Lexy. She soon had to leave though…SAD DAY…I walked her out to her car. But when she reached it, I was kinda sad. I HAD to spend more time with her.

"Will you go out with me again?" I blurted out suddenly. At my abruptness I turned a deep shade of crimson, which couldn't be hidden due to the street lights.

"I would love to." She said pulling me in for a hug.

"Ill see you next Friday?"

"Of course." She said as she climbed into her car.

"Bye Lexy"

**~TIME LAPSE TO A MONTH INTO THEM DATING :D **

_**Jerome's POV**_ **(NEW POV I THINK IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY!)**

"Heyyyy Biggummmsssss! Where were you last night?" I asked. We had been hanging out quite a bit, but every Friday he had "plans".

"Erm-I was watching tv" He responded. _Gosh he's an awful liar.._

"Sureeeeeeee… Hey if you have a secret you can trust your Biggums :D"

"Um, I guess I can tell you…but give me a school day and I'll tell you before we start recording tonight, K?"

"Yea I guess that'll be fine."

_**Lexy's POV**_

So Mitch came up to me, saying that Jerome knew he had a secret and wanted to know what it was.

"I guess we knew he was gonna catch on to you not hanging out with him ONLY on Friday nights…I guess you can tell him."

"Wait I just had the bestest idea in the whole entire world!"

"Did you just say bestest? Gosh Mitch how are you acing English?" He was always cute when he used "childish" words. Just as if he read my mind that he was cute, he brushed a kiss on my cheek.

"Anyyywwwaaayyysssss….What if you joined me on our recording tonight and you helped me tell him…we could hang at my place to do it if you want."

"That's fine…we gotta tell him sooner or later, so I guess its sooner…"

**~TIME LAPSE TILL RECORDING SESSION~**

_**Mitch's POV **_**(We won't get to Adam [Skydoesminecraft] or any other views for a little while so enjoy)**

"Heyyy Biggums!" I said to Jerome. _Thank goodness he can't read my mind…I think im going crazy in there.._

"Hey buddy! So what was that secret you was gonna tell me before we start recording?"

_Okay its now or never. Why am I so nervous for this? Oh wait. THE TEASING THAT MITCHIES GOT A GIRLIE. That was it :P _I quickly motioned for Lexy to join me in the video.

"Whats Lexy doin here?"

"Interesting question Jerome…"She said. I could tell she was nervous. I quickly gave her a side hug.

"Me and Lexy are dating now biggums. That's why I haven't been able to hang with you on Fridays."

"MITCHIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?! ITS NOT LIKE I WOULDVE TOLD THE WHOLE SCHOOL! Oh sorry Lex…kinda got carried away…."

_Naw dip Sherlock... Well I guess Jerome is the first to know. WAIT if I invited Lexy to record with us…CRAPPIT ALL! Looks like fangirls are gonna have their hearts "broken" across the globe…I gotta tell my fans at some point…guess its now or never…_

"Lets just start the recording…Hey doods its Mitch or BajanCanadian here with another episode of the HUNGER GAMMEEESSSSSSS! Im here with Biggums and BestofLex…"

**Yayyyy long chapters! Im gonna try to keep them kinda long..I plan on keeping this story around for quite some time soooo get comfortable. Anyways guys, thanks for the support in all this!**

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT Q/A! I wants to answer some lol…**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did…be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead! xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**Coralninja signing out! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Its goin down

**Hello everyone! AHHHHHH WEVE SURPASSED 200 VIEWS! Okay im good im good. Well a few of you have been really into the story, and I had nothing else to do (besides homework but who gives a crap about that) so I decided to write more of Finally!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…slap dat follow button with your forehead! xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_**Jerome's POV **_

So I literally just found out that my best friend has a girlfriend. Am in shock? NAW DIP SHERLOCK! Right after he told me, Mitch dove right into the recording. Im assuming to keep me from saying anything bad to him. He had gotten Lexy to join us as well…great. I mean I like her, but dude. He has got to remember its bros before hoes.

_**Mitch's POV**_

Im gonna tell my fans later. It cant be now. Jerome is in shock and I can tell. I don't wanna have to deal with any more shock or grief or people being pissed with me today.

"What the crap guys!"

"What?" Lexy asked, concern and annoyance in her voice.

"Adam is calling…should we add him in?"

"Sure why not, fours a party!" Jerome said. I think he was excited to have another guy in the call…_maybe he feels left out when I talk to Lexy a lot… _

"Hey dood! Whats up?"

"Whose the chick?" Adam asked. _Why must he be so blunt?! _

_**Adam's POV (Told you he would be in here :D)**_

I open my skype cause I was bored. _Sweet Mitch and Jerome are on…and there in a call! YAY FRIENDSHIP!_

"Hey dood! Whats up?!" I hear as soon as im added into the call.

"Whose the chick?" I say, pointing to a brunette with a little over the shoulder length hair. She was obviously at Mitch's house but using a different computer.

"Um Im Alex, but call me Lex or Lexy…doesn't matter." She said. Even through the camera her eyes shocked me. Not every day you see a green eyed girl with an orange line around her eye…

"I mean what are you doing at Mitch's house?"

"Um.." she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Lexy is my um….cousin. Yea cousin." Mitch said. He is such a bad liar.

"Suuuurrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..anyways what are you guys doin?"

"We were recording the hunger games…Lexy won…and now were just talkin and hanging out" Jerome said_. He's uncomfortable. MITCHIES GOT A GIIIRRRRLLLLLFFFRRRIIIIEEENNNNDDDD!_

"Cool…I think imma duck out of the call. I need to um…wash my ferret."

"You got a ferret Adam?! I WANT ONE!" Mitch said. Wow. Just wow.

"Um…how about..NO FREAKIN WAY ARE YOU GETTING A FERRET FROM ME." That outta shut him up for now.

"Fine." He said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Byeeeee" I said as I hung up.

_Okay I know im gonna regret this later but I have to do it or im gonna die inside._ I quickly logged on to twitter and typed this: HEYYYYYY FRRIIIEEENNNDDDSSSS! Okay so I have a secret to spill and im gonna delete this within 20 minutes. Sooo yea. Here it is. MITCH AKA BAJANCANADIAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND! That is all.

_Okay. The damge is done. Time to move to a different country. _

_**Lexy's POV**_

After Adam hung up, I went on my phone and started through Instagram then twitter.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Mitch…look at this." I said as I tossed him my phone. I was on twitter and I saw Skydoesminecraft(Adam)'s latest tweet.

"He is a dead man." Mitch said, anger burning in his eyes.

"Doods Jerome wanna see! Whats wrong?!"

"Go to Adam's twitter." I said. He quickly got on and his mouth dropped.

"Mitch….you okay?" he asked, seeing Mitch walk around in circles grabbing his hair.

"Just. Peachy." He said.

Something bad is about to go down.

"Um- I think im gonna head out now…." I said grabbing my coat.

"See you tomorrow." Mitch said, a little less angrily. He quickly walked me to the door and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye.." I said as he closed the doors. "I love you" I said in a whisper. _Did I just? NO WAY WHY DID I—IDONTEVENKNOW!"_

**Okay guys, so im going in and out of writers block. Im back in it today so that's why this chapter is kinda crappy. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did…be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead! xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**Coralninja signing out! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad News Turned Good

**Hey guys! So im trying to get into a new uploading schedule….imma try to upload 2 chapters on the weekend and a minimum of 1 chapter on week days. Annnyyywwwwaaaayyyyssss ive had help from my friends and im ready to write another uber long chapter.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…slap dat follow button with your forehead! xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY!**

_**Mitch's POV**_

So my friend Adam (skydoesminecraft) just started a 'rumor' (im calling it that because I haven't told my fans yet) that me and Lex are dating. WHAT THE CRAP MAN! Uhg. Lex ducked out yesterday, considering I was about to hurt something, break something, anything like that, I don't blame her. Gosh. I hope I didn't screw this up with my anger…

_**Lexy's POV**_

Mitch just had a freak out tonight. It kinda frightened me, just the way his eyes were filled with pure hatred. Anyways, I came home to awful news.

_FLASHBACK TIME :D_

I just walked into the door when I saw my dad.

"Alexandra. I need to speak with you." _Great what did I do this time._ "So as you obviously know, you are almost 19 years old. This is an age/time when you would move out. I-um- kindaalreadyboughtyouanapartmentandyourmovingtheretomorrow. There I said it."

"WHAT?! DAD HOW COULD YOU! Your just gonna kick me out like that?! We like just moved here and now I don't even get to stay for a year?! This is crap! How could you do this to me?!" I said storming off into what would be considered my former room.

_No. Freaking. Way. _I thought as I went into my room. ALL MY STUFF IS PACKED. I don't even have a bed in here anymore! "DAD DID YOU PACK ALL MY STUFF ALREADY?! CAN WE NOT EVEN HAVE A CONVERSATION ABOUT THIS!"

"We kinda just did. The UHaul truck comes tomorrow at 8am sharp. Be ready. I wont be able to help you move cause me and Sam are going on a day trip." _So your ditching me for your piece of trash girlfriend?_

Great. Just great.

_**Mitch's POV**_

I decided to let my anger for Adam go for a little while and skype with Lexy. I called her 3 times before she finally picked up.

"Hey" I said. _What happened to her. When she left she was just a little frightened and now she looks like a nervous wreck! _"What happened." I asked. Well, not really asked more like demanding her to answer.

"My dad is-is kicking me out. He already has all my stuff packed and isn't even helping me move!" she said, obviously choking back tears.

"Wha-what?"

"Yea so I don't even really know what this place looks like and im moving there tomorrow at 8am."

"8am you say? What if I come and help you move?" I asked. _Please say yes! Please say yes! _

"Sure. I need all the help I can get."

"Say, what is this place called? I might know where It is."

"Um let me check the address….**Momentary pause while she finds the address**…. Pirouline Place. (_I don't even know if this place exists…I was just looking around my room to find something to name it after and saw this can with this label…) _

"Really? That's my apartment complex!" _AWESOOOMMMMEEEEEE_

"Your kidding?! Omigosh this is gonna be awesome!" she said. _Theres that smile ive been waiting for :D_

"So I'll see you at 7:45, just so I can be there when the movers come."

"Sounds good to me! See ya in the morning Mitch." She said as she ended the call. _So now she is gonna be living in the same apartment complex. Life is good again. _

_**~Time skip to next day~**_

_**Lexy's POV**_

I woke up at 6am. _Uhg today is moving day. _I hadn't slept well considering I was sleeping on the floor. I had tried to make the best of it though. I quickly sorted through my boxes and found an outfit. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank-top and a green-blue hoodie (some might call it teal :D ). I also found the box of shoes and threw on some black combat boots. _Now for the monstrosity some call hair. _I quickly brushed my hair out and tried a few styles to make it work. I ended up just throwing it into a French braid that, now that my hair had grown :D, went halfway down my back. As soon as I was done with brushing my teeth and stuff like that, I looked at the clock. 7:30. _Man it never takes me that long to get ready. Well I normally don't have stuff packed and have to sift through it…._

While I was thinking, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly went down, I didn't really have to be quiet because my sister was at a friends house and my dad had already left. Basically I had the house to myself. I opened the door and saw Mitch. He had on a pair of jeans, a in benja we trust shirt, and his red and black checkered hoodie…his trademark.

"Hey, hows it goin?" he said.

"Good good, come on in." I said. It was now that I realized how hungry I was. "You want anything to eat? We still have like half an hour till the movers come, since you came early."

"Sure! I can eat at anytime." While he said this, I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal.

"What kind of cereal you want? I got loads of it."

"Hmm cereal. Sounds like your already moved out." He said with a wink as he walked into the kitchen and began scanning the cereal. He quickly grabbed the box of Reese's Puffs and sat down to eat. I grabbed the box of Life. My favorite.

"So instead of dealing with life, your just gonna eat it?" He said. Wow that was a bad pun. Despite that I giggled slightly.

"I'll be here all day if you want any more jokes" he said mocking most comedians. Just then there was a knock on the door. The movers.

"Well, time to get moved!"

**NO THIS IS NOT THE BIG PLOT TWIST I HAD PLANNED. That will be later :D **

**ANYWAYS GUYS… WERE UP TO 350+ VIEWS! Okay im dying inside…play it cool play it cool. Im good now :D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did…slap dat follow button with your forehead…xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**Coralninja signing out! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Exposed

**Hey Guys! So I had nothing else to do and im bored so I decided to upload 2 times in one day! CRAZY RIGHT?! Okay well here it is. Its gonna be kinda long as well. BTW most of the POV's are gonna be Mitch and Alex. Just so you know :D and this is gonna be an **_uber_**long chapter cause im feeling extra creative tonight :D and I don't wanna do my homework so im writing instead :P**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…slap dat follow button with your forehead…xoxoxBajanCandianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY!**

_**Mitch's POV**_

"Wow! There here a little early as well. Good thing I came early."

"Yes, where would I be without you Mitch?" she said jokingly.

"Ha ha. I'd like to see you lift all the heavy boxes."

"Wanna make a bet?" she asked. _She is so serious about this. No way she can lift it though :D_

"Why not? And if you lose, hmmm what should you have to do?" I couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"While you think of that, if I win, you have to do all the work for me." She said defiantly. _Wow she is confident in her strength. _

"If I win you have to cook dinner for me." _Wow Mitch, that's the best you got?! Oh well it'll be a free dinner for me :D _

"Your on!" she said as she went to start getting the smaller boxes.

"I take it were leaving the big boxes for last?"

"Of course, then we'll be equally tired."

"Ha ha okay then." I said as I went to start getting boxes.

_**~Time Lapse to when all the small boxes are in the U-Haul truck~**_

"Well Lex, looks like its just us and the big boxes. Lets see, there are two equal sized ones and one huge one. One equal size one each, then we see who can move the big box."

"Works for me.." she said. _She's getting tired. I can see it in her eyes. Gosh those eyes are gorgeous. _

We both easily moved the smaller boxes, which shocked me, considering how tired she looked. _She just doesn't quit does she?_

"You want to try first?" I said pointing at the large box.

"Um-yea." She said, catching her breath.

"You sure you want to go on with this bet? You look exhausted."

"Im sure." She said, the light beginning to build up in her eyes again. _At least she has her second wind._

She marched over and bent to grab the box. She got it maybe an inch off the ground before having to put it back.

"Well…lets see if you can lift it. I obviously cant, so were either both screwed or im cooking you dinner."

"Looks like im getting free dinner than!" I said with excitement.

I bent and picked up the box. I got it a couple inches off the ground, but still managed to get it out of the door, and into the U-Haul Truck.

"So what are you cooking?" I said, as I had just put the box in the back of the truck.

"That depends. What do you want?" _What do I want? All I want is you. Okay but seriously I get to choose?! YAYYYY_

"Hmmm, what are you best at cooking?"

"That would be either smothered pork chops or fettuccini alfredo. Your choice."

"Smothered pork chops all the way! I love me some meat."

"Ha ha okay."

_**~Time Lapse till apartment is set up~**_

_**Lexys's POV (Time for this, Mitch has been the star for to long in this chapter :D )**_

We had just finished setting up my apartment. Turns out it was right across the hall from Mitch. AWESOMENESS. He had apartment 135 and I had 136. ACROSS THE HALL BUDDIES. Well more than buddies :D

"Uhg im exhausted. I still gotta make you dinner though. Good thing I went shopping early yesterday, I just kinda took that food…"

"Nice! Okay get working peasant." He said jokingly.

"At your service, my king." I said, playing along.

"Ha ha aren't you cool."

"Okay im gonna start cooking now or else its gonna be like 8 o'clock before we eat."

_**~Time Lapse till Alex is done cooking~**_

"Dinner is served!" I said as I placed a plate with 2 smothered pork chops, mashed potatoes, and green beans like my grandma used to make in front of him. His eyes lit up.

"No way you cooked this. Come on where's the tv dinner box?"

"No tv dinner box. My mom taught me all her recipes, you know before she passed away." _NO NO NO I WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM MOM DIED! GOSH NOW HE IS GONNA ASK WHAT HAPPENED!_

"I didn't know your mom died. I thought you said she was working in Germany."

"Um, this wasn't supposed to come up. Its just, whenever I cook, I feel like she is still with me. Its like I can still see me with her when I was little. Me on a stool, and her showing me how to make all her recipes. This one was my favorite. I had to learn it from her. I haven't made it since she died."

"Oh. This might be touching a bad note, but how did she die?"

"Long story…" I said, trying to get off the subject, but clearly seeing it was not gonna work.

"I got time. Its only 7 o'clock."

**(GET READY FOR AN UBER SAD BACK STORY. NO THIS DID NOT HAPPEN TO ME IN REAL LIFE I JUST WANT TO LET THEM TO GET CLOSER WITH THIS SECRET OUT)**

"Well, it was about 5 years ago. Momma was diagnosed with cancer. She was given 2 weeks to live. It was serious. She fought it though. I got to spend an extra year with her before the cancer took her. I still sometimes cant believe she is gone. Ever since then, my dad has never been the same. Me and him used to be closer than me and my mom. Now its like he is my younger sister, who I never really got close to. Now he has a girlfriend, Sam. She is a piece of trash. She is just dating my dad for his money. If you saw her without him, and it was just me and Chris(short for Christina like Alex is short for Alexandra) , my younger sister, she is awful. She always cussed us out, especially Chris. When this first happened, Chris was only 7. We have like a 7-8 year difference between us. Even though we weren't that close, I couldn't stand seeing Chris's face when those words came out of Sam's mouth. Im kind of distant from my family now. I never really tried after mom died."

"Lex, I had no idea. You didn't have to tell me if it made you uncomfortable."

"Its okay. Really. I just hope I did her cooking justice with what I made you."

"Well lets see if I approve. You never know if you've made good food until IVE said it was good."

"Ha ha okay then. What do you think" I said as he shoved a big hunk of porkchop, followed by the mashed potatoes and green beans.

"ErYummerj" he said with his mouth full.

"Come again? No comprendo me amigo. You finish chewing while I put on some music. I think my dad packed my cd's." Luckily he did. I was a big country music fanatic (DON'T JUDGE IM CURRENTLY OBSESSED WITH THESE SONGS SO I HAD TO PUT IT IN HERE because Alex is an OC me)

"Well I said it was yummy. Tastes exactly like something my mom would make, but better. You are an amazing cook by the way. Wait-is this _country_ music?" I could tell he didn't expect it. "I never would've pin-pointed you as a country girl.

"Well I used to live in Tennessee (I don't live there btw just a countryish state to me) then I moved to Illinois so my mom could say goodbye to her siblings."

Just as I finished saying that, my favorite song came on. Angel Eyes by Love and Theft (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CONCERNING MUSIC)

_**Mitch's POV**_

Just as Alex finished talking, a song came on. It talked about a girl with Angel Eyes. _This is your song Lexy. You have those angel eyes. _Most people consider blue eyes to be the best, but in this case, her green eyes were so much better than blue eyes.

"You know Lex, this song describes you perfectly." I said as she blushed.

"Really? You like my eyes? I've always hated them. I couldn't stand the orange line in them. I was always like, why me, why the orange line?!"

"Well you cant say that anymore because I say that they are beautiful."

"Well aren't you sweet." She said. _THANK THE LORD! She is mine. _

While saying these things, we had finished dinner. It was only 8:05 now.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I blurted out.

"Well, I never really collected movies of my own. There all back…at my dad's place."

"Its cool I have a ton of movies. Ill go get some."

Soon enough I was back and we were watching an old comedy movie about Twilight. It was called Vampires Suck (I DON'T OWN THIS EITHER). I really don't know why I had it. Anyways, she couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't either.

_**Jerome's POV**_

Ever since last night, I felt kinda bad. I don't know why but I did. I decided I was gonna hang out with Mitch. It wasn't Friday so I wasn't worried about Lex bein there. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

When I got to Mitch's apartment, he didn't answer the door. However, I heard his laugh. It came from across the hall. Weird. I thought that one was for sale. Mustve sold. I went and knocked at the door. No answer, but it was unlocked. I just decided to walk in. (Idiot move right?) Sure enough, Mitch was there, and with…Alex. They were sitting on the couch watching Vampires Suck. They were in the classic couple position. Her, resting on his shoulder, Him, his arm around her, holding her close.

"Hey, sorry for barging in, but I heard Mitch's laugh. I was wondering who moved in here that Mitch would be hanging out with."

"My dad kicked me out, and he bought me this apartment. He has 2 years already paid for. He said that he would have that set and paid for until I got a job and was halfway through college."

"Oh…well welcome to the neighborhood I guess…"

**Yay long chapters! Sorry if you don't like long ones, but I didn't want to keep writing really short ones, plus I was feeling really creative. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did…slap dat follow button with your forehead…xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**Coralninja signing out! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: A crappy Chapter

**Heyyyy Guyyysssss! Soooo today I am writing cause I really don't feel like dealing with my parents…there sick and life is crap when there sick….but yea! Annnyyywwwwaaayyysss Ive been trying to think of a way to incorporate my awesome idea (in my opinion) into the story…so this might be a lot of fluff for a while until I figure that out, or depending on how creative I am, this might have the twist in it :D hehehe suprises **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do….slap dat follow button with your forehead…xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_**Lexy's POV**_

So Jerome just entered into my apartment, without knocking, or even knowing who lived there…creepy right? When he saw me, he looked disappointed. _I hope I didn't do anything to piss him off…maybe I should talk to him.._

"Jerome? Can I talk to you for a little bit?" I asked, _man I hope its not awkward_.

"Umm sure…" he said. I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen. Thank goodness for doors.

"Um this might be kinda weird, but did I do anything to piss you off? I don't wanna sound all weird and stuff, but I don't want to have a bad relationship with my boyfriends best friend. Especially since he is the pope."

"Ha ha yea, I guess I was just kinda jealous that you hung out with Mitch a lot. If I act like that, don't take it personally. I actually think you're a pretty cool girl. I just gotta try to control my jealousy. Why I even have it I will never know…"

"Okay, so we good?"

"We good." He said smiling. _YAY I DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR A CHANGE!_

We quickly walked back into the living room, where Jerome said goodbye.

"See ya later biggums!" Mitch said, waving to Jerome.

We started the movie up again. In a matter of around 20 minutes, the movie was over. D:

"So now what? Its only 11pm.."

"Only 11?! You might not know that I got myself up at 6am today."

"Fine…you can go to bed.."

"Didn't think I'd need your permission." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Before you go, Thanksgiving is coming up. Would you maybe want to come over to my place and hang. I was gonna invite Adam, Jerome, Jason, Ian, Quinten (who probably wont make it), Matt, and Rob. You interested?"

"Sure! Now that you mention it, I didn't even realize how close it was to Thanksgiving. What is it like 4 more days?"

"Well, once you wake up tomorrow, it will be 3."

"Ha ha okay. See you in the morning." I said as I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With that I left to my new room and fell asleep almost instantly.

**~Time Lapse to Thanksgiving Day~**

_**Mitch's POV**_

Today was Thanksgiving. I had invited a ton of people. The only people that could make it were Adam, Jerome, and Alex. Small party. It was about time to start cooking. _WAIT A FREAKIN MINUTE! I cant cook. Better call Alex…wait why call her…I can just walk across the hall.._

"LEEEXXXYYYYYYY OOOPPPEEENNNNN UUUPPPP" I yelled as I pounded on her door. Thank goodness we were the last two people in the apartment complex…everyone else went to visit their families. Lexy didn't want to. She was furious with her dad still.

"WHHHAAAATTTTT MIIITTTCCCHHHHH!" she yelled as she opened the door. Gosh she was cute. I could tell I had just woken her up. She had a loose t-shirt on and a pair of sweat pants. Her hair was messy and down. It was a cute messy though.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to help me cook Thanksgiving dinner.." I said. Even in the mornings she was beautiful. Man I got lucky to have met her.

"Uhg fine. You woke me up though. Prepare for revenge. Just let me go change. If your hungry, there should be some food in my fridge or something."

"Revenge eh? Hurry up and get dressed. I wannnaaaa cooookkkkk."

"Shut up and eat." She said as she went into her room.

I quickly grabbed some left overs from when she had cooked me dinner yesterday. _Man she cooks a lot. I bet she is just like her mom. _

Before I could finish eating, Lex entered wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a red college sports team jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a slick pony-tail. She also wore a pair of black converse. _Look at dat hot chick over there. Hard to believe she is mine :D_

"Well, what we cooking?"

**AHHHGGGG CUURRRSSSEEE YOOU WWRIITTTEERRSSS BLLOCCKKK! Okay im better now. Sorry for the short and crappy chapter…**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did…be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead…xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**Coralninja signing out! Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Time :D

**Hey guyyysss! So I feel like crap but instead of resting, what do I do? WRITE FOR YOU GUYS?! I mean come on its not like I have a life…ANYWAYS…Sorry about the super crappy chapter (in my opinion) so im gonna try to make this one better but no guarantees. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_**Lexy's POV**_

Thanksgiving had passed. All was good. We had a great time with the guys. Nothing to special. The only bad thing was that Mitch and I's 3 month anniversary was the day before Christmas. December 24. I was excited, but that also meant I had to buy 2 presents for Mitch. Not to mention the guys. After they ate Thanksgiving, and Mitch said it was mostly my cooking, they made me promise to cook Christmas Eve dinner (my family cooks dinner on Christmas Eve so that's what they are doing in the story :D ). That was gonna be a lot of work for what I had in mind. I was gonna make it just like momma made it… Filet Minion (that's probably spelled wrong or something but who cares), twice baked potatos, and some random vegetable. Not as difficult as a ham.

**~Time Lapse till Day before Christmas Eve (I just wanted Lexy to kinda update you guys :P )~**

_**Mitch's POV**_

It was the day before me and Lexy's 3 month anniversary. It was also Christmas Eve Eve. I decided to call up Jerome and have him help me go shopping. Ever since that one night when Lexy pulled him aside, him and her have gotten a long quite well. That and since he tasted her cooking.

"JJJJJAAAYYYRRROOOMMMMMEEEEEEE" I yelled into my phone.

"WHHHAATTTTTT BIGGGUUUMMMSSSS" he yelled back. _Man this guy was loud. Wait, what am I saying…IM LOUD._

"Your helping me shop for Lexy. No choice your going."

"NOOOOO NOT SHOPPIIINNNGGGG"

"There will be food." With that he yelled back okay and I could hear him running down the street. (He only lived like 2 blocks away so he walked to Mitch's place sometimes) When he got here, we got into my truck and drove to the mall…WE HATED THE MALL.

"So Mitchie…whats your game plan?"

"I really have no clue what to get her."

"Hmm…well you have that dog tag, maybe you could get her one just like it with something engraved."

"Wont that take a while?" I asked as I took the key out of the ignition.

"Nah they've got new technology nowadays."

"Well that's one gift, what about the other?"

"Hmmm I don't know man…maybe just walk around and see what catches our eye." This guy was a genius when it came to shopping. Don't ask me why though. I don't even have a clue.

It was about 30 minutes later that me and Jerome came back to my truck. We had gotten Lexy a dog tag just like mine. The engraving on it went like this:

_Happy Anniversary my Angel Eyes. I will keep you in my heart, always._

_-Mitch _

I felt pretty good about it. The last thing I got her was a 50 dollar starbucks giftcard that was stuffed into a small box, that a huge red teddy bear held. It was gonna be a good Christmas.

_**Lexy's POV**_

I had finally gotten Mitch's presents. For our anniversary, I got him a hoodie, just like the one from his minecraft skin. With that, I got him a thin bracelet (a guy kinda one, it wasn't girly) with our anniversary date engraved on it, and that said: _You are in my heart forever –Lexy _. I was pretty nervous about the bracelet, because I wasn't sure if he would wear it or not. For Christmas, I got him a new pair of shoes he had really liked when I drug him through the mall.

**~Time Lapse to Christmas Eve Dinner~**

_**Mitch's POV**_

We had just finished eating one of the most amazing dinners of my life. Adam continued eating, despite his complaints of him being full, because the food was so good. For dessert, she had made this chocolate mousse thing. We were to full to eat it yet.

"Lexy?" I said after she had finished eating as well. "You wanna go for a walk, and exchange gifts?"

"Sure. I could use some exercise to lose these 10 pounds I just gained" she said with a smirk on her face. She quickly padded over to the door to get her stuff. I grabbed my coat and we headed out.

"It's a beautiful night for a walk, don't you think Mitch?" she said gazing at the stars. Little did she know my gaze was on her.

"Not as beautiful as you. Why don't we exchange gifts in the park up ahead." We hurried to the park and sat down on one of the benches.

"You open yours first" she said as she handed me my gift.

I opened it up and immediately recognized the black and red checkered pattern. It was just like my minecraft skin.

"I love it!" I said as I went to try it on. However, when I pulled it out of the box, I saw something else. It was a thin bracelet with an engraving. _You are in my heart forever –Lexy _. It was amazing. I slipped that on before my jacket. I just stared at her, gratitude in my eyes.

"Im glad you like it." She said as she leaned a little closer to me.

"Here. Open yours." I said as I handed the box to her, but not without giving her a quick kiss.

**BAHAHAHHAHA CLIFF HANGERS! Am I a bad person yet? Nah…ANYWAYS GUYS Thanks for reading!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did…be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**Coralninja signing out! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Eve SLEEPOVER

**Hey Guys! So I have changed my pen name to RedFlashGaming because im getting ready to launch a youtube channel with that name. (insert squeal here) ANYWAYS! I had a day off because of a nasty migraine so here I am, writing for you guys! YAY! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do….slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_**Lexy's POV**_

Mitch loved his gift. I couldn't wait to see what he got me. Before he handed it to me, he snuck in a small, but passionate kiss.

"Thanks." I said as I began to open the small package. It was a dog tag just like his. It had this engraved on it.

_Happy Anniversary my Angel Eyes. I will keep you in my heart, always._

_-Mitch _

"Mitch…Its-its beautiful!" I said hugging him. When we pulled apart, we stared at each other for a while. Then he slowly leaned in. His lips brushed gently against mine. I kissed him back. We pulled apart after a while. We were still taking it kind of slow, so we didn't want to do anything above our standards we had. (Yes they have standards I just didn't feel like writing them.)

"Im glad you like it." He said as he put the dogtag on me. "We should probably head back. The guys will tease us if were out for to much longer."

"Yea I suppose your right.." With that we went back to his apartment, where the guys bombarded us with a full blown pillow fight. It was me and Mitch v. Adam and Jerome. We won. SPANKED THEIR BOOTYS IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!

"Omigosh guys we beat you! HAHAHAHAHAHAA okay, so moving on. Were we gonna celebrate Christmas? My place or Mitch's?" I asked. Secretly I wanted it at my place. We always did everything at Mitch's apartment.

"Why don't we do it at you place Lex, after all, you don't have a ton of feathers all over the place." He said giving Adam and Jerome the evil eye.

"SLEEPPPPOVVEERRR!" Adam said, jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Okay okay Adam, were having it at Lexy's place. So tell me Lexy, WHAT COLOR NAILPOLISH DO YOU HAVE!" Jerome said, playing along with Adam's sleepover idea.

With that I started laughing, and eventually calmed down…maybe…

"Okay well if were having a sleepover at my place, you guys need somewhere to sleep. I get my room of course, I have an air mattress, and a couch. If Mitch has an air mattress, were set. Mitch?"

_**Mitch's POV**_

"Mitch?" That's all I had heard. I was to busy worrying if Lexy would like her Christmas present, compared to her anniversary present.

"What?"

"Do you have an air mattress?"

"Oh um yea…sorry kinda zoned out.." With that, we all packed up our stuff and headed to Lex's apartment across the hall. I got to sleep on the couch, due to the fact of Adam and Jerome sitting on their 'claimed' mattresses. We decided to watch a Christmas movie, considering it was late at night (around 11 but closer to midnight). We chose a rather long one. Adam and Jerome fell asleep within the first 30 minutes. Lex was curled up against my side. She to fell asleep. I stayed awake as long as I could, but eventually fell asleep. We all stayed in the same position until morning.

"Merry Christmas Angel Eyes" I whispered to Lex, when I woke up. She just looked up at me and smiled.

**YAY WRITERS BLOCK! FUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Jk. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did…slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**RedFlashGaming signing out! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Short and Sucky Chapter

**Hey guys! Its weekend time! YAY HOPEFULLY LOTS OF CHAPTERS! **

**WE ARE OVER 700 VIEWS! Guys that's awesome! TO CELEBRATE-Q&A'S OF COURSE! Yea so just ask me questions in the comments, I will answer! YAY FUN**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

**Time skip till Summer~ **

_**Lexy's POV**_

It has been 7 amazing months with Mitch. He suprises me often with little gifts. He still wears his bracelet, and I still wear my dog tag. We were sitting in my living room, planning a trip to California to visit Adam.

"Adam lives in his apartment, but he wants to go down to this really cool beach, but it happens to be far away from where he lives. We would have to get a hotel. Most of them are expensive down there though. I guess we could get a family deal, but then there would only be 3 rooms and we need 4." Mitch was thinking out loud.

"Well you and Jerome or Jerome and Adam could share a room, and I get my own. " I said with a smile.

"Why do you get your own room?" he asked with a smirk.

"Cause im the only girl. And im special so I get what I want." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Okay okay you got me there. You are special. You can have the smallest room then. I want the biggest room, and Jerome and Adam can share the middle sized room."

"Why don't I get the biggest one?" I said, messing with him.

"Your not THAT special…" he said grinning evily.

"Fine I'll take what I can get."

**AHHHHH WRITERS BLOCK SO THIS IS INSANELY SHORT AND IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT IT! Im gonna try and get another chapter up tomorrow, but I am seriously blocked. ANY IDEAS WILL HELP! PLEASE PM ME OR SOMETHING!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED WHAT LITTLE WAS HERE! And if you did…slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**RedFlashGaming signing out! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: HE'S BACKKKKKKK

**Heyyy Guys! So its 6:30 in the morning, im not going to school…*cough* *cough* sick *cough* *cough*…so what better to do then get a pretty decent chapter out! ANYWAYSSS**

**45AngelApocolypse…THE CHAPTER IS 'Finally!' HERE! See what I did there? **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And If you do…slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox **

**Oh and quick note on the Q&A….I NEED Q'S**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_**Adam's POV (oooo this never happens :3 )**_

This was it. Today was the day I was finally gonna meet Mitch's girlfriend. In person that is. We were all going to this unnamed beach I found. It was pretty popular, but no name yet. (I don't live in CA so I don't know names of beaches so this is all I got) I was pretty pumped about it. I was also gonna see my old friend Ryan there. We used to go to school together, until he moved to Illinois, then just recently moved back.

I drove to the airport to pick up Mitch, Jerome, and Lexy. Their flight was due to land at 10:15AM and I was here at 10:30. It would take them a while to get their stuff… Our plane was, I would pick them up, then we would drive to our hotel by the beach, and do all sorts of fun stuff, then do the same thing but in reverse. Kinda.

"HEYYYYY JAYRROOMMMEEEEEE" I yelled as soon as I saw him.

"BIGGUMS #2!" He yelled back. (I dunno if he has a nickname or not…alls I know is fluffy and jayrome for Jerome…not so much for Adam) With that they made their way through all the people so that we could get on our way.

"So you must be Lexy." I said, turning to look at the girl with Mitch. She came up to his neck, so she wasn't like a midget (if you're a midget im so sorry about this). She had long brown hair that went down her a ways down her back. Even with it in the French braid, it went halfway down her back. She was tan. And I mean tan, but not too tan. Her eyes stood out the most. They were a bright green with an orange line around the pupil (the black part in your eye). She was overall stunning, despite the fact she was wearing just shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yea, its nice to finally meet you in person Adam!" she said as she shook my hand. "So I hear that this beach your taking us to is pretty epic. I like epic things. THEREFORE THIS WILL BE AMAZING." I decided instantly that I liked her. She was funny, but serious. Calm, but crazy. Just the right combination of everything would be the best way to describe her.

_**Mitch's POV**_

Adam and Lexy carried on the whole car ride to the beach/hotel. They were basically insta-bestfriends. I was happy about that. When we finally reached the hotel, we all quickly went in and claimed our rooms. Turns out the smaller rooms had 2 beds. Lexy basically got to choose which bed she slept in, where as I got stuck with the same bed. (I dunno I just wanted him to complain. Best I got) We all decided we wanted to go to the beach. Adam especially. He said he wanted to meet up with his old buddy ASAP.

"Im dunno bout you all but im goin to get changed for the beach!" Lexy said as she grabbed her bags and slammed her door shut. We quickly followed her example, skipping the door slamming part, and soon we headed off to the beach. Adam was scanning it for his friend. It was quite the beach.

"RYAN! RYAN OVA HERE FRANDDDDDD" I heard Adam yell as he started jumping up and down. Soon a guy in black and white swim trunks (idk what to call them) started jogging over to us. He had blondish hair with literally the freakiest blue colored eyes I have ever seen. They looked as if he could see into your soul.

As soon as he got over here, bro hugged Adam, he started looking at us.

"L-Lexy? Is that you" He stuttered out.

"Ryan?" she said. _HOLY CRAP WHAT IS HAPPENING!_

**And here is that plot twist Ive been promising you guys! If you don't know who Ryan is, your in for a surprise. YAY CLIFF HANGERS! ANYWAYS**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did….slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**START ASKING ME Q'S PEOPLE! START ASKING ME Q'S!**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**RedFlashGaming signing out! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Drama Time :D

**Hey Guys! 2 chapters in one day?! I THINK YES! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do….slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox **

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_**Lexy's POV**_

"Ryan?" I couldn't believe it. Adam's old friend was Ryan. My old friend. How is this even happening?!

"Wow Lex, never thought I would see you again! Its great to see you…isn't it weird how your friends with my old friend, and were technically old friends now…" Ryan always babbled when he was nervous.

"You two know each other?" Adam asked.

"Yea…we kinda were best friends all through high school." I said, tugging at my tshirt collar.

"Small world." I said. _Gosh why am I so nervous. COULD THIS GET ANY MORE AWKWARD?!_

"Well I guess since you and Lex are friends, were all gonna be friends. She is like the glue that holds us together, well now that we've grown as friends…and stuff…" Mitch said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we get our beach on!" Jerome said as he started running towards the ocean.

"JAYROMEEEEE WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE" Adam yelled.

_**Ryan's POV (OMG NEW POV! I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF :3 )**_

It was really her. Lexy was standing right infront of me. Those feelings started up again. Secretly, I had always like-liked Lexy. She was just so beautiful and she was awesome. I couldn't ruin our friendship. I kept it a secret for all those years. When she left, I just told myself, If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you, its yours. If it doesn't, it never was. She came back to me. Are we gonna date? But she is dating Mitch…and there so happy! UHG RYAN PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. Just think. You get to spend time with your old pal Adam. Wait, there staying with Adam. I GET TO SEE LEXY MORE! Wait…IM INSANE I FORGOT I HAD A GIRLFRIEND! GOSH IM A PSYCHO!

**Another short chapter…Im about to go to the doctor so it kinda had to be short….DRAMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did….slap dat follow button with your forehead…. xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**There may or may not be a 3****rd**** chapter up today….**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**RedFlashGaming signing out! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: FRANDSHIP

**Heyyy guys! NEW CHAPTER THAT I WROTE IN SCHOOL CAUSE I WAS BORED. Yay. Also my friend read this and wanted to be in it…the character is based off her and is like our friendship :D ANYYYWWAAYYYSSS**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! And if you do…slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**ON WITH LE STORY**

_**Alex's POV**_

It had been an awesome day at the beach. Ryan was acting really weird. I simply passed it off as him being uncomfortable, plus he had changed quite a bit over the past couple of months. It was cool to meet up with Ryan again, but there was someone else I was excited to see here. I had been texting my old, old friend quite a bit lately. Her name was Jordan. We had decided to meet at the beach later that day.

Around the time we were to meet, everyone (the guys) was still at the beach, playing volleyball, swimming, etc. At this point I began looking for her. Luckily, I spotted her almost instantly.

"JORRRDDAAAAANNNNNNN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had gotten the attention of her, as well as everyone in a quarter mile radius.

"LEXY OMIGAWSH DID YOU HAVE TO YELL!" she screamed back. Now everyone realized it was just some insane girls.

"Yes, yes I did." I said as we hugged. She had changed….A LOT. She had the same crazy blonde hair, greenish eyes, and the constant look of mischief in her eyes. She was now almost as tall as me, but not quite. Her hair was curled, like it always was, and was longer than ever. It went almost halfway down her back. And this was curled so imagine it straight. She wore a white and navy blue striped bikini, whereas I wore my favorite red and black striped bikini. (YAY DETAIL :D )

"Umm…Don't you think you should introduce someone?" Mitch said with a smirk.

_**Jordan's POV**_

This guy just asked Lexy to introduce me. I was still getting over how much she had changed, but he was pretty cute. I knew they were dating though, by the way they were looking at each other. I also knew he was the BajanCanadian. I was a bigger fan than Alex, but more so a fan of Jerome.

"Well Mitch, this is my best friend. We met in 6th grade, and have been friends ever since." Lexy said.

"No need to share our life story." I said punching her in the arm. (as friends :P )

"My Gawsh girls, no cat fights please!" a guy with a rather large nose (obviously Jerome) said as he walked over to us. _OMYGAWWWSSSHHHH ITS JEROME! _

"Im Jerome. Nice to meet you!" he said as we shook hands. _BRB DYING!_

_**Jerome's POV**_

Lexy's old friend wasn't that bad looking. Who am I kidding! She was HAWT. I quickly introduced myself. Her name turned out to be Jordan Uluru (saw it on a postcard from Australia). I decided I wanted to ask her out. But I didn't want it to be awkward… I decided to talk to Mitch, maybe we can make it a double date!

**~Time skip till right before the double date~**

_**Mitch's POV**_

Jerome had gotten me and Lexy to arrange a double date with me, Lexy, him, and Jordan. Jerome seemed to really like her. She was pretty cool, not to sore on the eyes either. I was just glad he had gotten over his ex.

"HURRRYYY UPPPP LEXY!" I whined at her door.

"Gimme a second! GAAAWWWWSSSHHHHHHHHH" she yelled back.

She soon emerged from her apartment wearing black skinny jeans (Lexy will never EVER wear skirts because I hate them) a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. With this she wore her favorite black combat boots. Her only accessory was the dog tag I had given her. She never took it off. Same with me and my bracelet. Her hair was natural. I had never seen it this way before. She had what seemed to be natural "beach waves". They were gorgeous. She was gorgeous.

"Hey Angel Eyes, you ready?" I asked

"Yup. I just texted Jordan. She is ready, just waiting for us to pick her up."

**YAY NEW FRANDS! Okay sorry I didn't feel like spelling today so enjoy :D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did….be sure to slap dat follow button with your forehead… xoxoxBajanCanadianxoxox**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**RedFlashGaming signing out! xoxo**


	15. UPDATES AND SUCH

**Hey everyone! So this might be a little retarded but it helps me with my writing. So ive made an instagram with pictures of the people. NO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PICTURES. They will be of Alex, Jordan, and Ryan, and anyone else I decide to throw in the story later. Go check it out! **

**Username: RedFlashGaming**

**No need to follow unless you want to see more stuff about upcoming stories and whatnot. **

**:D**

**Chop Chop Buddies!**

**RedFlashGaming signing out! xoxo**


	16. HELP WRITERS BLOCK

**GUYS I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! HELLLPPPP MEEEEEEE! Also for my next story I am looking to collab with someone….PM ME PWEASE! Lol pwease…. OKAY SORRY I HAVE NO LIFE :P**


	17. Time for a Break

**Hey guys So I have bad news. I have lost interest in writing. I will write later on in life just not now…Im gonna be taking a pretty big break because I cant think of anything to write. Im sorry. Bye for now D= **


End file.
